Beyond the 7th Night: A FNAF Fanfiction
by HEvDoS
Summary: Mike Schmidt has made it past the 7th night, but now what? SPOILER: Mike doesn't get fired.
1. Chapter 1: Night 7

**Five Nights at Freddy's: Beyond the 7****th**** night!**

**Note: Don't judge me on any of this as I am too scared to make it past the 3****rd**** night. I mean seriously, that game is creepy! Oh well. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

After his 6th night, Mike was tired. So tired that he wasted all of his power at 4 AM and only barely managed to make it past 6. As he was walking out, his manager passed by him.

"Hey Mike! How's the job going?"

"Mr. Fazbear, I passed this night, can I at least get my money now?"

"Sure! Here's your paycheck!" Mr. Fazbear said with a smile.

Mike thought he had to be joking. 50 measly cents for this! Outraged, he told his boss he needed more than this.

"Sir, this isn't enough money at all to get me to pay off my college debt. I demand a raise!"

Mr. Fazbear replied grimly, "Sure, but only if you can make it through the 7th night."

He was not satisfied with this answer, but he eventually agreed. His boss promised him an extra dollar if he made it that far, but this was better than nothing. Mike got home and got on his computer.

"What can I do to make this easier? Oh, I know!" he exclaimed, searching up the following words with a smile.

**HOW TO DISABLE AI SYSTEMS FOR BEGINNERS**

He stayed up all day, not getting a wink of sleep, but he learned what he needed to do. Content with himself, he casually got to the pizzeria an hour early, like usual. This time, he brought some tools with him. As everyone left the place, Mike acted like he usually did: getting himself some food and drink to hold off his hunger, all while not being conspicuous in the slightest bit. It was 11:10 when the janitor left the joint. Now, Michael Schmidt got to work.

He began by walking up to the show stage and taking off part of Bonnie's suit. Then, he found the intelligence setting, and cranked it all the way down to zero. Afterwards, he reattached the suit and proceeded onto the next suit, Chica. Mike did the same with Chica and then moved onto Freddy. Freddy was different, however, as he had only 3 settings: Active, Passive, and non-functioning. Mike set Freddy to non-functioning, then made his way to Pirate's Cove.

Foxy sat there, non-menacingly, with his eye patch on and jaw closed. Mike repeated the action, but right before he closed it, something crossed his mind. "What's the fun in not having a challenge?" he thought. He checked his clock. It read 11:57. "Crap," Mike muttered, casually setting Foxy to level 6. Mike thought he must've gone crazy, because for a moment he thought he saw another Freddy. "Just going crazy, Mike," he thought to himself. He sat in his chair and waited.

No phone call, no nothing. Mike knew he was safe, but he would have felt safer if he hadn't set Foxy up to six. He checked Pirate's Cove to see Foxy peeking out, just a little. At this point, Mike just sat there and thought of the preceding night, in which he hadn't been nearly this safe at all. He almost felt relief until he heard footsteps coming at him. Mike simply shut the left door and barely lost any power from the ordeal. He checked the camera and saw that he had 80 percent battery left. Checking Pirate's Cove, Mike saw that Foxy was back under the curtains, and it was only 3 AM. He could do this.

**4:00 AM, NIGHT 7**

Mike was having fun for once. Foxy hadn't tried anything yet, and he was doing just fine. Actually, Mike had even considered going out of his office for once, but that was preposterous. He decided to check the show stage, and was frightened to see Bonnie gone. "How?" were all the words he could think of before he checked backstage. Bonnie was there, looking up into the camera like the demonic bunny he was. Somehow Mike wasn't startled by this, and he checked the stage once more. Chica and Freddy were still there, but the cupcake was gone. Mike almost screamed, but the realized Chica was just covering the cupcake with her wing. At that moment, Mike checked the cameras, only to find Bonnie wasn't there. He lowered the cameras only to find Bonnie at his door. He simply shut the door and then waited. Finally, Bonnie was gone, but so was Foxy. Mike couldn't find him, and barely managed to shut the door when he got there. Checking the clock, it said 5:59. He simply sat there for the remaining minute until the clock struck 6. The animatronics made their way back to the stage.

**802 words! Not bad for someone who can't write, I guess. If you like this story/want to hear more, review and favorite! It means a lot :D**

**-HEvDoS, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Night 8

**If you like this story, please review/follow/fav! It really helps… kinda like Stan... but that's aside the point!**

**Let's get started!**

**Chapter 2: the 8****th**** Night**

After that quite pleasing yet disturbing night, Mike got out of his chair and started into the hallway. While he was walking in the hallway, he ran into something. He looked up to see what it was, and it was Foxy. "Why isn't he back in Pirate's Cove?" Mike wondered as he lifted him up. It was pretty scary, yet Foxy seemed to be dead or something. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, maybe it was the programming or something. Turns out, Mike had an answer to that question as his boss walked in when he was gathering his things.

"Hey boss," Mike said.

"Hi Mike, how was your night?"

"You know how it was," Mike said. "Now, my paycheck?"

"Ah, yes, here it is."

Mike was handed is paycheck, and there it was. 1 extra… wait, 5 extra dollars? When Mike asked his boss, this was his only response.

"Look kid, I checked the security cameras for last night. You did one of the bravest things I had ever seen: you tampered with them. No one has made it that far, or in that matter tried setting their intelligence levels. You just solved our company's problems. I thank you, so if you would like to continue you job, go ahead kid."

He (and by "he" I mean Mike) was utterly shocked by this. With no way to react, he just said that he would continue working, but he would like a raise. His boss agreed on the terms that everyone (except Freddy) could not be set to zero. The agreement was made and Mike was on his way home.

Upon arriving home, he received a package. The package was addressed from Microsoft themselves, and when he opened it he was overjoyed. It was a Surface Pro Tablet, with 30 dollars in credit. He checked everything to make sure no one had messed with it, but he only saw one unusual app that caught his eye: **Intelligence Settings** was the name of this app, and Mike opened to see an unusual surprise.Inside the application was 4 panels: Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Each panel had a number setting, 1-20; other than that, nothing else was special. He opened the AppMaker's note to find this note, from Bill Gates himself:

Dear Michael Schmidt,

Thank you very much for the service you have done by not letting these "things" get out on the streets of Chicago. As a thanks, I have given you this app that will allow to do what you did last night all on this tablet screen. However, my engineers will not perform this operation until tomorrow, so tonight the A.I. levels of the animatronics will be set manually, as you did before. Also, a mobile game has been given to you based off of your experience at Freddy Fazbear's and this can be used as personal training or training future guards.

Sincerely,

-**Bill Gates, CEO of Microsoft**

Mike only had the world to thank for this one. He went to bed on a happy note, ready for tonight.

**NIGHT 8, 11:50 PM**

After setting the animatronic levels to their respective modes (Bonnie: 2, Chica: 2, Foxy: 1), Mike got his food and sat down. The phone rang, and Mike was very shocked at this. He still had bad memories of the last phone call he got.

**NIGHT 5, 12 AM (If you already know this flashback, skip to the next thing like this)**

"Why is the phone ringing?" Mike thought. "Mr. Phone Guy is already dead." All of the sudden, the phone turned on and a ton of ENFOFBWEOFBROIFBWIFBEIGHGEIFHFWEIBFEFIEJRJTRIRJERIOEBENF came out of the phone before he turned it off. Mike shuddered, scared for what was yet to come.

**NIGHT 8, 12 AM (Present time)**

The phone turned on. _ "Hello? HELLO?" _Mike heard before realizing it was the call from the 1st night. Apparently they went through these messages like wildfire or something, as it was sent to repeat every week, Night 1-5. He muted the call, knowing what he would say. He looked at the cameras to see that Bonnie had moved. The cameras looked backstage so that way Mike could see Bonnie's face looking at him. He checked all of the other cameras, and found nothing. It all reminded him of his 1st night, which nothing was to be found but Bonnie, looking at him with all of his creepiness. Mike shuddered, remembering of his night. Door lights flickered, but nothing was there. Another round on the cameras showed Mike Bonnie sitting in the Supply Closet and Chica in the restrooms. Joy. Around this time it was only 2 AM, and nothing else really creepy happened.

But then, Mike checked the West Hall. Something different caught his eye, but what was it? It was where the Freddy Fazbear Poster was supposed to be, but instead, there was a close up of a Golden colored Freddy, with no eyes. As this was new to Mike, he jumped a little and put down the camera. But there the face was, looking at him in his office with nothing to show for it, slumping over like a dead body. _"I am the original Freddy. Turn back now or face your eternal ZZZZZZzzZZzzzt" _was the words it uttered as it got closer, but then it disappeared. He was frightened now, but he had nothing to show his boss for the monstrosity that appeared before him. Checking on the cameras again showed only that Foxy was peeking out of his curtains. 5AM with 20% percent battery left. But then, the power suddenly went out

"Why is this happening now? Why me?" were Mike's thoughts at the dreaded song started playing. When it was finished, however, the clock struck six and he jumped up in relief. Looking around, he saw nothing even close to him. But why did the power go out on him?

**Hey guys! How was that chapter? I saw that with only my 1****st**** chapter I had 3 reviews and 9 favorites, so that really makes me feel good. Thanks! Anyways, I wanted to respond to some reviews, here we go!**

**To AnonPerson Thing: Thanks for telling me I can write. My English teacher seems to think differently, but you guys are making me feel better! I will slow down the pace, though, I hope I did so in this chapter.**

**To Kitcat from the sky: Thanks!**

**To Mh20655: Thanks :D:D**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Night 9 (Mike)

**CHAPTER 3: THE 9****TH**** NIGHT, MIKE POV.**

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long time with no update, my mind decided to digress I guess but I'm back!**

**PS: This night is in two different POV's: Mike's and the Animatronics. Why? You'll find out later. Have fun reading! (I'll also be doing review responses)**

Relief was this feeling. Was it? He didn't know. All that he felt was that his eyes and teeth weren't shining out of a suit, and that made him happy. His mind drifted back to the incident earlier, however. He snapped out of it eventually, and ran out of the hallway and into the front door… literally.

**START MIKE POV**

Ow, that hurt. I really wish it didn't though, because Mr. Fazbear was coming into the pizzeria at that moment, and I didn't want to look in agony. When my boss entered, he looked less than pleased.

"Hi Boss," I said, wanting to avoid conversation. But I couldn't; I needed to find out the answer to my problem. "Say, did the power go out on you yesterday?"

"What? Oh yeah, there was a power outage. Now, if you wouldn't mind leaving, I need to take care of some pretty important business."

I left, and didn't question him once. Once I ran home, I went on my computer to see what was going on. What I saw shocked me.

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria to Close in 1 Week**

_It has been reported b_y _multiple health departments and the owner himself that the popular 1980's pizza joint will close down on XX-XX-XXXX, or 7 days from today. It will be demolished and turned into a popular food venue, Subway, and the once revolutionary animatronics will be taken to auction as a group. Sources say that…._

Well, this was bad. I couldn't lose my job, not now! I was working 3 jobs, but I quit all of them except the job I had now, and I couldn't lose that. Watching the animatronics was the only thing I really HAD to do, so now I would have to go and probably get a job at Funk. E. Festers or whatever to do the same thing. I had to win them at the auction if I wanted to keep the only hobby I really enjoy, I guess.

9:00 PM, Mike's House

If I were to keep my job here, I would need to stop the pizzeria from closing. So I got to the place at 9:00, when the main attractions were just finishing their final act. By the looks of it, a 7 year old just had his party, because pizza sauce was splattered everywhere and 2 employees were cleaning the mess up. Times like this made me actually like my job seem better than others. You couldn't blame me for enjoying their misery, as some of the splatter was on the animatronics. That seemed like bundle of joy though compared to my job here.

I walked into Mr. Fazbear's office only to find him not there. I knew he wouldn't leave this early, so I checked the surrounding areas for any sign. Giving up, I started to head home. But then, I realized something: Backstage was opened. I (being a guard, anyways) went inside to see if he was in there. Maybe he was fixing Foxy. Chica wasn't on stage either, so maybe he was fixing her. When I walked in there, what I saw was truly horrifying.

I saw Mr. Fazbear alright, but he wasn't exactly him. He stuffed himself into… wait for it…. A suit. Specifically, the golden suit that I saw when I was working last night (or this morning, whatever). All of the sudden the door locked. I was trapped, with nowhere else to go. I waited until midnight (as the locks somehow reset then) and made a sprint for the office. However, on my way there, Bonnie left the stage and came barreling towards me. Not knowing what to do, I stopped and played dead. The bunny walked over, as did Chica.

"Did he die of a malfunction?" Chica asked.

"I'm not very su-uu-ure," Bonnie replied hastily. "Maybe we should take care of him!"

"But Freddy wi"

"I know what Freddy will do, but this endoskeleton feels different, almost like a child would be, but larger."

"Fine."

They dragged me into Pirate's Cove, and Foxy was there. He didn't question me, however, as I think he knew what I was.

"Hey, are you a human?" he asked.

"Y—e—s," I stuttered shakily.

"I'll tell the others then. No need for you to die like the others. I tell management every day to fix them, but they never do. Alas, they stuff them into suits in front of my very eyes. I try to stop them, but it never works."

That was some sort of weird philosophical stuff or something. I sighed, and then Bonnie and Chica entered the room. I saw a clock in Pirate's Cove, so I pretended to spaz while I checked the time. It read 2:30 AM. Foxy told the others about how I was a human male and not an endoskeleton. At first, neither of them believed Foxy. Eventually, he had to break (with my permission) one of my toes to show I wasn't one of them. They gasped, and immediately apologized for the past week and everything that had happened. I had my bag at home, so I couldn't set any of their A.I. levels like I had been told to do.

At around 3 AM, I heard a deep, menacing laugh. From it, I got the impression that it was telling me to run away and never come back. I knew it was Freddy's laugh, so I had all the reasons to support that theory.

"Foxy! Chica! Bonnie! Cover me while I run to the office!" I whispered to them.

"Ok," they garbled back.

I ran for it, while they ran in a turtleshell formation around me. We all barreled into the office via the West hall. Chica, however, said this was against her morale, so she left and reentered through the E. Hall. I saw a piece of paper in her beak, so I asked her what it was.

"Oh, yeah, this is for you. I found it on top of that suit that guy was stuffed into."

I opened it and read it. The contents went like this:

_ Dear Mike,_

_My business_ _is closing and I cannot go on. You are the bravest person that I have ever seen in my lifetime, so I hope you know that you can have the company. Try to save them, ok?_

_-Frank Fazbear, former CEO of Freddy Fazbear's Ltmd._

**Le casual cliffhanger… Oh Well!**

**Sorry about no updates, I'm really bad at commitment. Explains a lot in my life.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**To : Welp, here's the continuation.**

**To The Blacklight Kitsune: I think saying my story is bad when you were a 25 year old who ragequit over FANFICTION of all things is a bit harsh. Maybe some constructive criticism next time instead of flaming. Ok?**

**To KItcat from the sky: I know it's kind of taboo, but here it is! **

**To GameBerzerker: thanks man! You're awesome! :D**

**To IceleafOfThunderClan: Thanks! And, where have I heard that name before?**

**To Diz: I agree, the first chapter was sh*t. The 2****nd**** chapter was better. Hopefully this one is better. It's odd you ask me about my age, because at the time of writing, I am just about 13. So I was 12 when writing the 1****st**** two. Oh joy.**

**To Wattpadian: Thanks :D**

**To wnaruto616: Here it is bro.**

**And finally, to noamiimaon: good to know, I hope you read this :D**

** I hope all of you enjoyed this part of BT7N. See y'all later!**


End file.
